Together Forever
by NyanpireKuro
Summary: They were childhood friends; 2 boys, 1 girl. And they still are. The two boys both like the girl but the girl is unfortunately oblivious to their feelings. One day, the girl and one of the boys have to move away. Before the boy and girl moved, they made last promises with their other friend. To be friends together forever, and to meet with each other again... at the Hunter Exam.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue?

**Kuro: Miina-san~ I'm back with a new story... again... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know I should be updating my other stories but this is an early birthday present for my cousin. That's an exception right? I hope she likes this...**

**Warnings**

**Fem!Izaya**

**OOC-NESS**

**Mistakes...**

**Colorful words**

**And that's pretty much it...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Durarara! OR Hunter x Hunter 2011! I only own this story! Since I wrote it...**

* * *

**Shizuo's Apartment: Shizuo's P.O.V**

"Ne… Shizu-chan…" A voice called out to me from my living room.

"What is it?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of milk.

The voice belongs to my childhood friend, Kanra. She had come over to my home to hang out. We don't really get along well at times but we are still the best of friends…

Currently, She was staring blankly at my…

Wall clock…?

I took a sip of my milk as I continued to look at her stare at my clock with her beau-

'_Wait! What the hell am I thinking?'_

"Shizu-chan?"

'_I shouldn't be thinking like this about my best friend! …Or should I? Gah! Where the freak did that thought come from!?'_

"Shizu-chan!"

'_Sure Kanra is a bit sly, manipulative, twisted, annoying, and is sometimes a huge jerk, but she can also be kind, cu- Aaaah! My mind is crazy! Someone help me!'_

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Someone yelled in my ear.

I snapped out of my thoughts as my ears rang.

"Itte! What the hell was that for?!" I asked as my ears continued to ring.

"Were you even listening to me?!" Kanra angrily yelled back.

"U-uh… Yeah?" I lied as Kanra sighed.

"Hah… Shizu-chan will always be Shizu-chan…" She mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Oh nothing… anyways, there's supposed to be the Hunter Exam today right? We are entering it right? And Hi-kun is there –probably- too right?"

"Uh… yeah; I think so. What about it?" I asked.

"And what time does it begin at?"

"Oh, it begins around…" I unconsciously looked at my wall clock before gaping. "Holy shit! We're not going to make it to the exam site!"

"Haha; glad you finally realized. Now leave everything to me; I know a way that will get us to the exam site in no time." Kanra cutely chuckled.

Wait, wha-?

…

"How?" I asked as I mentally beat my mind up to a bloody pulp.

"Hehe, you'll see~" Kanra said before smirking.

'_I don't think this is gonna be a good idea…' _I secretly thought to myself as I allowed Kanra to drag me out of the house.

* * *

Kuro: So how is this? As my elder cousin has requested, this is the preview/chapter. I hope other readers like this as well, not just my cousin... even if this is for her birthday...


	2. Phase One Begins!

**Kuro: And I'm back with a new chapter. I was planning to post this 2 days ago but I couldn't... So far, only one person reviewed... but that is to be expected since this is the only fan fic created that is categorized in the Hunter x Hunter and Durarara crossover section... haha...**

**But I won't be discouraged! ('^')y**

**Warnings**

**OOC-ness**

**My bad sense of humor... sorry, I just did some things to make this story funny but I'm not sure if it will make people laugh...**

**Awkwardness**

**Profanities**

**Fem! Izaya**

**MISTAKES**

**And that's pretty much it I guess...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Hunter x Hunter OR Durarara! I ONLY OWN THIS STORY! Since I wrote it...**

**To my cousin: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! ^.^**

* * *

**The Exam Site: 3****rd**** P.O.V**

As a few people here and there were conversing with each other, they failed to notice a large shadow at the corner of the room.

A very faint neigh of a horse echoed throughout the room quietly, unnoticed by everyone but a few.

"Did you hear that?" Gon asked Kurapika as he tried to find the source of the neighing sound.

"Yes I did. Did you?" Kurapika replied before asking Leorio.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh never mind…" Kurapika sighed.

"Wha-" Leorio was immediately cut off by a squeal.

"Kya~ There are so many humans here~ I love this place already!" A certain raven-head with scarlet eyes squealed loudly as her blonde companion looked as if he wanted to face-palm.

'_When/How did those two get here?!' _ Nearly everyone in the room thought to their selves in shock and surprise as Kanra began talking to each 'interesting' person she sees with sparkling eyes.

Shizuo groaned as he chased after his childhood friend (*cough*andlove*cough*)

'_Should've expected this to happen…' _The fake-blonde thought to himself as he continued to chase his friend all over the place.

Just when Shizuo was about to grab the hood of Kanra's signature fur-rimmed jacket, a short, green-skinned, and bald (no offense) man stopped him.

"What do you want?!" Shizuo shouted angrily.

He almost caught Kanra too… If it weren't for the jelly bean, he would have gotten a hold of his friend…

"Here's you number! Put it on and don't lose it! Also, please give your friend her number too!" The guy said before giving Shizuo his number, which was '406'.

Mr. Bean also gave the blonde Kanra's number, which was '407'.

"Uh… thank you…" Shizuo thanked as the guy who gave him his number began to walk away.

"No problem!" The blonde heard from far away.

Shizuo clipped on his tag before chasing after his childhood friend once more.

Even after minutes have passed, Kanra was still talking to random people and was still being chased by her blonde friend.

'_Man, she's fast…as always…and has a lot of energy…why can't she just stay still for even a moment?!' _Shizuo thought to himself as he continued to run.

Suddenly –as if on cue-, Kanra tripped.

'_Seriously?!' _Shizuo mentally screamed before forcing himself to run a bit faster in order to be able to try to catch his friend in time.

Unfortunately for the blonde, someone else had caught Kanra; Hanzo. Shizuo skidded to a stop before scowling a bit.

"Are you okay, miss?" The ninja asked as he helped the raven-haired girl up.

"Hai; I'm okay, thank you very much." Kanra replied with a smile as Hanzo suddenly felt blood rushed to his face.

"D-do you happen to be a Kunoichi?"

"Hm? A Kunoichi? Wha-" Kanra was unable to finish her question because Hanzo cut her off.

"T-this is very embarrassing b-but… after this exam… will you help my find the ultimate scroll and bear my child?" The ninja asked bluntly as he held both of Kanra's small hands in his own.

"Pardon?" The girl asked as she tipped her head to the side in confusion.

* * *

**Shizuo's P.O.V**

"Hah…hah…" I panted while trying to catch my breath.

Chasing Kanra can be such a pain sometimes… she acts just like Erika when the crazed girl goes into fujoshi-mode, only it's with people for Kanra instead of... ugh... two _guys_.

"Hey you! Would you like a drink? My name's Tonpa by the way." A guy offered me.

"Yeah, thanks Tonpa." I took the orange can offered to me and was about to drink it until I heard something that instantly got my blood boiling.

_"T-this is very embarrassing b-but… after this exam… will you help my find the ultimate scroll and bear my child?"_ The baldy asked as I crushed the can in my hand.

I felt the juice spurt out of the can when I crushed it.

If only the can was the baldy's head in front of me…

_"Pardon?"_

'_Thank goodness Kanra is such a airhead at times…' _I thought to myself as I made the can in my hand into some sort of ball.

"W-will yu-" I didn't let the bastard ask again; I threw the smashed can at him.

The can shot across the room like a bullet. Unfortunately, the baldy was able to dodge it. The can imbedded itself deeply in the wall beside the baldy.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

'_Damn! I missed him!' _I thought to myself as people stared at me with wide eyes.

"What?!" I snapped.

Everyone quickly turned away.

I began walking towards Kanra as she turned to face me.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! I forgot you were here too! Gomen!" She yelled out.

"Tch; I was here the whole time flea! How could you not notice?!" I yelled back.

"Gomen…" Kanra apologized once more as I continued to walk till I was in front of her.

"Tch…" I grunted before I patted her head as she beamed at me. "I-it's okay…" I muttered before turning my nearly redden face away.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that you shouldn't throw things at people?" A voice asked.

I turned to face the baldy with a scowl.

"No; Shizu-chan throw things at people on a daily bases. It ranges from signs, vending machines, cars, etc." Kanra bluntly replied for me as I felt a vein pop on my forehead.

"Why yo-" I was cut off by an annoying ringing sound as a lavender-haired guy was revealed behind the wall.

Thankfully, he soon turned the damn thing making the annoying sound off. If he didn't, I would've turned it off my self… in my own way… (a.k.a crushing the alarm to tiny bits...)

"I apologize for the wait." The guy said as everyone turned their attention to him.

I looked at Kanra and just like I had expected, she was sparkling and beaming again.

"What an interesting looking person! Don't you think so Shizu-chan?" She asked me as I sighed.

"Whatever." I replied as the lavender-haired guy started talking again.

"The entry period for Hunter applications has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

"Finally…" I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say something Shizu-chan?" Kanra asked me with her cu-

I mentally beat my mind to a pulp once again before telling Kanra that I said nothing. The lavender-haired guy up front then began talking again.

"A final caution. If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead."

'_Kanra and I lack nothing…besides; I will never allow Kanra to get hurt!' _I mentally commented to myself.

"Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

'_As if everyone would turn back after coming this far…by the way, how is that guy even able to talk? Where's his mouth' _I mentally commented to myself once more.

"Very well. All 407 applicants will participate in Phase One." The guy continued to talk as I noticed his moving mustache.

'_So…his mouth is his mustache? That doesn't make any sense! And it's connected to his nose! Wait, his mouth is probably under his mustache! But it must be very small to be there… and is right under his nose…Gah! Why do I even care where the guy's mouth is?! My mind is going to explode if I keep thinking about this! Of course thinking about Kanra can also ma- Gah! Where the hell did that thought come from?!' _I continued to mentally talk to myself. I then felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality.

"Shizu-chan! You should really pay attention more you know! Now let's go!" Kanra scolded me before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the group of jogging people.

"Huh? What? The exam is starting?" I asked; confused.

Maybe I _should_ pay more attention to things…

"Yes it is you protozoan! The guy –his name is Satotz by the way- is Phase One's examiner and he said he would take us to Phase Two! Now hurry up or we'll lose Satotz-san and the other examinees!"

"So following Satotz is Phase One?" I asked as Kanra and I began to jog.

"Hai! Now hurry up!"

"Okay! Geez…" I mumbled before smirking.

I jogged behind Kanra before suddenly picking her up bridal-styke, She started to blush furiously as I continued to smirk.

"W-what- What in the world do you think you're doing Heiwajima Shizuo?! Put me down this instant!" Kanra yelled as she struggled in my arms.

"Nope." I replied childishly.

"W-wha- Why?! Why won't you put me down you retard?!"

"I'll put you down once we reach the group all right?"

"W-wha- f-fine…" Kanra mumbled before pouting.

I softly chuckled to myself.

'_Cute~' _I thought to myself.

I didn't mentally beat up my mind again this time because it's true; Kanra _is_ cute.

…

… That's just a compliment! It's not that I like Kanra or anything…

* * *

Kuro: ...So... how's the chapter? Did it make anyone squeal? Did anyone find Hanzo's and Kanra's interaction funny? I hope so... and Shizu-Shizu is such a tsun-tsun here... Sorry if the story is too cheesy... Honto ni Gomenasai...

By the way, did anyone noticed the reference in here that refers to a certain monk in InuYasha? ^.^


End file.
